Exceedifyed
by TheDramaBug
Summary: After a simple and easy job, Natsu and Lucy find themselves turning... INTO EXCEEDS! Wait, WTF? OH THE HORROR! WHAT CHAOS TO BE MADE FROM THIS MADNESS!
1. The Job

"Me and Gray are going to go free the prisoners in this direction. Natsu, Lucy, go for the emerald."

I should probably explain what was going on.

Last week a important possession of the exceeds were stolen. Queen Shagotte's emerald. Said to be very very powerful according to rumors.

"I want you four to retrieve it." She told us

"But what about me?" Happy asked.

"This emerald, is deadly to exceeds,if not handled right of course. This is why it was left in my possession, and a few others were kidnapped. I need you to save them as well."

We were at the Exceed village, in the Queen's home. She wanted Natsu, Erza, Gray, and me, Lucy, to retrieve it.

* * *

Were now in a forest, where the thief was camping out. Erza and Gray had already left for the camp where the exceeds were being kept.

All the sudden my and natsu faced a blast of light which disappeared a few seconds later.

"What?! It did not work?!" Me and Natsu turned to where the light came from.

There stood the crook holding a magic gun, inside the ammo compartment, the emerald was being held.

"Maybe I have to shoot them again." The man struggled to recharged the gun.

"LUCY KICK!" I screamed as I kicked the man in the face. He dropped the gun and felled to the ground.

"That was easier than expected." I said beaming. "I took out the bad guy~!"

"Nice job Luce, though you probably could've used a different attack… Lucy Kick is kinda lame."

Well, that brought my mood down.

"There you two are!" Erza and Gray ran up to us holding a bunch of exceeds. Natsu picked up the gun. "Looks like we got everything. Let's go" He said.

* * *

**SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW DON'T HURT ME! *Cowers in the corner***

**New story! Don't worry! I still write Salamander!**


	2. It's Gotta Be Fake

I woke up feeling warmth around my waist. At first I thought nothing of it, I just laid there enjoying the comfort. Then a thought pushed it was to the front of my brain. I looked down to see a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. Not just any arm, his arm.

Natsu's arm was around my waist.

Natsu was sleep cuddling with me.

Before I could do anything about it, he mumbled something about food in in sleep and pulled me closer to him. Warmth surrounded me, as I was pulled to the point where my back was against his chest…

It felt nice…

_LUCY YOU IDIOT._

Just that moment I noticed something very very wrong…

Was I purring?

I almost screamed when I noticed I was purring! That's when I also noticed I had something I should not. And I think I knew what it was...

_That's_ when I screamed.

Natsu let go of me immediately as I jumped out of my bed and reached behind me. I grabbed someone's tail.

_My_ tail.

"Geez Lucy, I know you hate it when we sleep in your bed, but did you really have to scream?"

One look at Natsu (Who was rubbing his eyes) and I screamed again.

"Lucy!" Natsu complaint frustrated.

"Y-your head!" I studdered.

"What do you mean by-" Natsu reached for his head.

Poking out of his mess of hair, were two salmon colored cat ears.

"Lucy?.." Natsu asked.

"Yes?" I asked beck nervously.

"Please tell me the tail and ears are fake."

Wait… Tail and _ears_? I went and got a mirror. My eyes widened the second I saw my reflection. I had cat ears to?!

"Lucy, they're fake right? Tell me you're playing some crazy prank on me. Lucy?" Natsu asked with a nervous laugh.

I tugged at one of my blonde cat ears. It was quite real and quite attached to my head.

"They're real."

Natsu eyes widened.

"And do I have them too?"

I looked at him again, he did have the ears but I could not tell if he had a tail due to the fact he was in the bed still.

Just then, Happy flew into the room.

"I gots a fish!" He stopped when he saw us.

"Why do you two look like cats?" he asked.

"Two?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Weeeeell, you do both have cat ears, but Lucy also got a tail."

Happy pulled on my tail.

"Hey!" I hissed. "That hurts!"

"Hurts? Why would that- Wait they're fake right?" I nodded 'no' sadly.

Happy looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked, it's not that freaky.

"Y-you just grew whiskers!" Happy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I asked reaching for my face.

Whiskers…

On my face.

"We need to go to the guild. Maybe we can get help." Natsu suggested.

I hoped. Because from what I supposed…

We were turning into cats.

* * *

**KITTEHS!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW**

**IT WOULD HELP FIX THE CAPS BUTTON.**


	3. Happy's Fish

At the Guild…

When we arrived to the guild most of the guys bursted into laughter the moment they laid eyes on Natsu which just so happened to get on the dragon-slayer's bad side, by then Natsu has grown a tail and I think I was developing claws. We hurried to the library where Levy was reading some ancient script.

"Levy! We have a problem." I said as I walked up to her. Natsu and Happy stood behind me.

"What's the matter?" Levy asked as she looked up, she imeadiatly noticed me and Natsu's extra features and said. "Oh."

"We're turning into Nekos!" I complained,

"I'ved noticed."

"Hey guys." Natsu piped. We turned.

Natsu was fiddling newly acquired whiskers with his fingers. "Can we hurry up here."

"Can you help us?" I asked Levy

"How did this happened?"

"Like we know!" said an annoyed Natsu

That's when the answer came to me. Feathery wings sprouted from my back as I was rather ungracefully lifted up into the air.

"KYAAA!' I screamed

"Whoa Lucy how did you do that?!" Natsu asked. "I wanna fly!"

"Are those exceed wings?!" Levy asked a bit panicky

"What's happening?!" I yelled as I tried to gain control over the wings.

"Does this have anything to do with that Exceed mission you guys took?" Levy asked.

Immediately the image of me and Natsu being shot by that guys filled my head.

"That's it!" I said, all he suddenly, the wings decided to disappear and gravity took over. But before I could hit the ground, I was in the arms of Natsu.

"You okay Luce?" He asked me, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to his my blushing face.

He put me down and Levy clapped her hand.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that's it! before falling."

"Oh yeah, me and natsu got shot by the emerald."

"YOU WHAT?!" Levy exclaimed rather loudly,

"That can't mean anything good." as Happy munched on a fish.

As Levy frantically started to look through books I felt my tail whip side to side as the raw fish aroma filled my lungs. It smells goooooood. I thought to myself. Then I realized what I was thinking.

What no! LUCY YOU IDIOT! There is no way I was going to eat a raw fish right after flying-

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

Oh shit.

I looked down, in my mouth was Happy's fish

Now how the hell did that get there?!

Natsu was practically dying of laughter as I spit out the fish.

"Here it is!" Levi said placing a book on the ground. I immediately recognized the book was the culture and history book I got from Edolas.

She opened the book to a certain page, and sighed.

"It's just as I feared."

"What?!" Me and Natsu asked.

"They effect of the emerald's power is turning you guys into Exceeds."

That's when I started glowing.

"Exceeds?!" Natsu and Happy chorused in a totally freaking out matter.

"Hey guys what's are you doing down here?" Mira asked as she walked down the stairs. She turned and screamed when she saw me glowing.

"What's going on?!" I asked all panicky.


	4. A New Look

Everything seemed to grow around me, I began to feel lighter as everything seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Then, like that, it was all over. Everyone was bigger than me now, I think that even happy was a bit taller than me.

That could only mean…

"Lucy… You're a…" Levy seemed like she could not finish her sentence. I looked down. My clothes seemed to shrink as well, but instead of creamy skin, I had blonde fur. I looked at where my hands were once were, now replaced by tiny paw. I screamed.

Again.

"This can't be happening!" I cired.

"Lusshi! You're smaller than me now!" Happy said, looking please with himself.

Then with a single quick move, I was in Mira's arms.

"OMIGAWD YOU'RE SO ADORABLE LUCY!" She said spinning me around.

"HAAALLLLP!" I screamed for my life.

"Mira! This is not the time!" Levy exclaimed.

Natsu was staring at me with huge eyes, this was to happen to him two.

And if the others saw him like that…

"Levy, can you please break this spell before that happens to me."

"Please Levy, I don't like being a cat." I whined,

"I need time!" Levy exclaimed.

"Natsu would be pretty adorable as a cat if you ask me, wouldn't you agree _Lucy_?"

I thought about it looking at Natsu. _He would be pretty cute_. I thought.

Wait. _LUCY YOU IDIOT!_ I blushed as soon as I realized what I thought.

"So she agrees!" Mira squealed.

"She liiiiiiiiiikes him~!" Happy rolled as he flew over me tauntingly.

"I do not!" I exclaimed jumping for Happy's tail, but he just flew away sticking his tongue at me.

"WHY YOU!" I spouted my wings and when after him.

"I FORGOT SHE COULD FLYYYYYYYYY!" Happy screamed in a panicky way, as I chased him back and forth across the room.

Levy was trying to read using magic glasses. Mira was trying to figure out a way she could help.

"THERE IT IS!" Levy exclaimed, just as me and Happy crashed into each other. Natsu was laughing at me and Happy.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"It says that the holder shall change them back, as long as the holder has the pure power the is required to use the emerald the correct way."

"That should not be bad, the queen can change us back. Why else would she be the one who holds the emerald?"

"That's probably it. That means you guys have to go back to the village."

"Whaaat? But, the trains…" Natsu complained, looking sick just by thinking about using any sort of transportation.

"Have you forgotten you could fly now?!" I asked aggravated.

"No Natsu's right, First if all, flying to the village will require too much magic energy, And you might need some uh… bodyguards to help you guys due to the fact you can't use your regular magic as exceeds." Levy said reading the book.

"WHAT?! I don't need protection! I can defend Lucy and myself by myself." Natsu roared. Wait Him and Lucy? I blushed at the idea.

Just then Natsu turned into a salmon colored cat.

"Now you can't." Happy said smirking.

* * *

**ATTACK OF THE ANGRY LUCY CAT! SOMETHING YOU NEVER WANT TO HAPPEN TO YOU!  
**

**Thank you all for your reviews ^w^**

**PlzplzplzplzplpzlplzplzplzPLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW.**

**And check out my other story if you're up to it!**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Happy: Blu does not own FT**

**Blu: Aye!**


	5. The Train Ride

A nauseous exceed Natsu was resting his head on my lap trying to deal with his motion sickness. I sighed.

"Poor Natsu, even as a exceed he gets motion sickness." Happy said as he ate a fish next to me, feeling bad for his partner.

"So how did this happen anyway?" Asked Gray who was sitting on the seat across from us.

"Yes, I believe you never informed us on how this happened to you two." Agreed Erza, who sat next to Gray.

"Ughhh….." Natsu moaned.

"Remember that mission we did the other day? For the exceeds?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"Well what happened was when me and Natsu went to retrieve the emerald, the thief used the emerald's magic against us. Nothing happened so I took him out." I sighed, the thought of being human so I could easily kick butt kinda upseted me.

"Go on." Gray pressed.

"The emerald's power started to take effect on us this morning, we started to turn into exceeds, gaining more and more cat parts, one at a time. Eventually we became what we are now."

"So now we're going back to the village to see if we can get you guys back to normal." Erza guessed.

"Yes." I said.

We were silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Nothing much to say for this chapter, therefore it is very short.**

**I am on break so expect to see me more often**

**Thanks for any reviews on the last chapter.**


	6. In A Cell, With A Annoying Blue Cat

Once we arrived to the train station, we started to head towards the exceed village..

"Sweet… Ground…" Natsu mumbled as we got off the train. he fall to the floor, hugging the ground, grabbing dirt in each hand. Erza was the one to march forward with all of her luggage.

"Is it really necessary to bring so much luggage when were just visiting the place?" I asked sweat dropping, as she moved ahead of us.

"Aye." is all Happy said.

We were traveling through a grassy field, the town was just up ahead when we were surrounded by a bunch of the thieves, they took me and Happy, and before Erza and Gray beat them to a pulp, we were gone.

~.~.~.~.~

I woke up in a dirty cell with me and Happy tied together, back to back. Oh great. Why did I have to be tied to Happy of all people. I'm doomed.

"Happy?" I whispered trying to wake up. Nothing.

"Happy, wake up!" I tried again.

"Just five more minutes Lushii." He yawned.

Damn cat, obviously he had no idea we were in a cell. Then in came to me.

"I GOT A BIG FISH HAPPY! WAKE UP SO YOU COULD HAVE SOME."

"Whaa?! FISH?! I'm soooo hungry." Happy said, wide awake. "Hey where are we?" He asked.

"We're in a cell dummy."

"No need to be so mean Lushii."

"We have no time for this right now! We need to get out of here!"

"Can't we eat first?"

"We can eat when we get out!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"We're escaping first." I said, venom leaking into my voice, a dark aura surrounding me. That scared the crap outta him.

"A-aye sir!" Happy stuttered, "She's even scary as a cat!" he whispered to himself.

"I can hear you." I growled.

* * *

**Blu: Happy, you will be the death of poor Lushii.**

**Happy: ME?! If anything, SHE will probably kill me!**

**Lushi: Blu does not own FT.**

**Blu: And I have not abandon this story! I just wanted to work on Salamander.**

**Happy: *eats fish nervously.* We hoped you enjoyed!  
**

**Lushi: Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Next Hour

**The next hour was torture...**

"So, how are we going to escape Lushi?"

"Quiet! I'm thinking."

"That can't be good."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"N-nothing sir!

"I thought so."

"Aye sir!'

.

.

.

"Do you have a plan yet?"

"SHUTUP!"

"S-sorry!... Why did I have to be stuck with Lucy of all people?"

"_Happy!_"

"I didn't say anything!"

.

.

.

*Happy stomach growls.*

"Can you-"

*Lucy's stomach growls.*

"Looks like you're hungry too huh Lushii?"

"Shut up cat!"

Eventually our ticket home came busting through the door.

"WHERE HAPPY AND LUCY?" Natsu roared. from outside.

"NATSU! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY SHE-BEAST!" Happy cried.

"Hey!" I growled.

From inside we were able to heard Gray and Erza beat up the crooks who kidnapped us. The Erza kick down the door, with Natsu flying past her and into the room.

"It's about time you got here! One more minute and I think I would of die of starvation."

"Please tell me that we're close to the village." I whined. "I can't take being a cat anymore."

"Don't worry." Erza said. "The village is not far from here."

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for abandoning this story! ^-^'**

**But now I'm back! This story is almost over though I just never got around to finishing it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**RnR!**


	8. IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR AN ENDING

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY!**

**I wanted to get around to it, but life was being bitchy, and made me forget, and procrastinate.**

**But this story came back to my mind and had been there for the last week, I've been wanting to give you guys a final chapter to officaly put an end to it and I HAVE FINALLY GOT TO IT! YAY! *CELEBRATION***

**So now, I officially present to you guys the last chappy of this friggin story!**

* * *

When we finally arrived to the village, we were all exhausted. Natsu and I were officially done being exceeds and wanted to be our old selves. We practically sprinted through the who exceed village, desperate to get to the palace, and find the queen

Natsu practically broke the palace doors down, ready to kill anyone who got in his way, which he probably could not do anyway as a exceed.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE QUEEN! I'M DONE BEING A CAT!" Natsu screamed as he charged inside.

"Natsu, _shut up already._" I scolded his rude behavior as I floated behind him.

"Oh dear what happened?" The Queen of exceeds asked us as she stood before us.

"I'LL TELL YA WH-" Erza smacked Natsu upside the head before he could finished.

"Your royal highness, we're sorry to intrude, but on the mission we did for you previously, your emerald was used to turn my friends into exceeds. We would like you to turn them back." Erza explained to the queen while keeping an eye on Natsu to make sure he didn't do anything stupid… Again…

"Oh that's alright child, I can only do one person at a time though."  
"As long as we're both human in the end it will be fine." I said.

"ME FIRST!" Natsu yelled. I sweat dropped at the salmon cat's childish antics.

The queen smiled. "Okay." She held onto her emerald, and Natsu began to glow, like how I did when I change, he started to glow so bright where he just looked like a light. Then the light started to become larger, it grew and grew until it was human size.

And just like that, the light disappeared, with good ol' Natsu standing in it's place.

"I'M BACK BABY! FIGHT ME GRAY!" Natsu exclaimed, lunging at Gray, only to come face-to-fist with Erza, as the scarlet haired mage punched the poor guy in the face. "Idiots, this is not the time to be fighting." She muttered.

I could not help but giggle at the scene as I floated above them, I was the only one in need of change now.

That's when I started to glow in mid-air, everything became bright, so bright I squinted my eyes, I felt myself become bigger, it felt like I was almost growing into myself. After a moment of bright light, it all vanished, everything was normal size once more.

After a split-second of being big again, I realized I was really high up in the air from when I was flying before. And gravity decided to take over.

And I was falling to the ground at full speed. I squeezed my eyes tight, bracing for impact, only to see it never come. Slowly, I open one eye, then the other, In front of me I saw two normal creamy hands, _my _hands. I was back.

I smiled, glad to be human once more, but then my thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke up.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked. That's when I realized I was in his arms, he caught me, and now was carrying me bridal style. I looked at him shyly to meet concerned onyx eyes. "Yeah." Was the only word I could form.

He gave me a goofy grin, which I could not help but smile back at.

"They liiiiiiiike each other." A annoying blue cat rolled, making me notice how this must look the others, I felt heat rush over my face.

"Luce, you okay? You're face is red!"

"Baka!"

"C'mon let's go home already, I'm starving."

"YOU'RE NOT EATING ANY OF MY FOOD!"

The End

* * *

AND THERE YOU GO!

I know it's short but an ending is a ending so don't bitch out on me.

I AM SO GLAD I DID THIS, MAKES ME FEEL GOOD.

So there you go!

Thanks for reading~

RNR

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
